marimari_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Crem
Chaos is a character designed by Pearykohai (Chikomina at the time) for her draw to adopt contest Derpycatdta. Name Meaning The name Chaos is an acronym for; Crystal Hurricane Anarchy Order Silver The meanings of the letters mean something about her, or were chosen at random. Backstory Chaos is born on a planet in the chaos dimension. Her father and mother rule all the dimensions. She was born under a solar eclipse. That made her extremely powerful. Especially as a toddler, she was extremely hard to handle. One outburst could destroy entire planets. But with the time her powers became weaker, Chaos became a little calmer. Still, she had no idea how to actually control her powers. When she was five she met Adrien for the first time. He was a demon,his parents were royalty and friends with Chaos' parents. At her beginning, Chaos and Adrien despised each other. They fought, played pranks and dissed each other. But with the time they became friends. There was a little dimension hole in the castles yard through which Adrien always visited Chaos(he lives in another dimension). Time passed and they grew older and Chaos started falling for Adrien. Slowly. Then one day her father decided to send her to another planet: Faldora because they were on the edge of war and he was worried for her. But bevor doing that he sealed most of her power so she wouldn't be able to open a portal. When chaos arrived she had no idea what to do. She wanted to ask someone but then she got pushed away by a guy. Chaos, being a princess, didn't tolerate that and decapitated him. Truth is, Chaos wasn't familiar with death. Being immortal and being surrounded by immortals she had no idea. She also had no idea humans died so easily but she was sent to prison. This is where she met Bonbon,ivy and angel(aka adrien in bunny form). Bonbon was a thief, Ivy an assassin and angel....well he was a demon..so they all wanted one thing: freedom. So they made a plan and escaped. But as destiny wants it they all met again at the Phoenix Academy of hunters(people with special abilities who hunt monsters) where they became a team. Chaos was their leader. But do to her lacking knowledge of strategy she was a terrible leader at some point. At the beginning they couldnt work together but after some missions and before the upcoming squad tournament they finally worked it out . Chaos found out angel was adrien and bonbon and ivy finally stopped trying to kill eachother. Never the less they failed big time during the tournament. But that just convinced chaos to train more. In school she became friends with a solo huntress. They became very close friends. Durinf the test missons(missons for who u get a mark) Chaos team finally scored 100 out of 100. Finally they were able to go on real missions. They succeded on most . But on one they all nearly died. Chaos and her friends were lost in the winterlands without any heat or magic essence left. Adrien was deadly hurt and chaos had no acces to her sealed magic. But she broke the seal by using an ancient spell. To save her loved one chaos used her forbidden magic and collapsed. She woke up in a hospital. They were in a small village. Adrien was outside talking to Gina , a huntress his age. She was Chaos rival in love. They stayed in the village for very long. The sakura month began. On the evening chaos wanted to confess he feelings for adrien, adrien was with gina. Chaos decided to spy and saw how adrien confessed his love to her. This caused an outburst which freed the village from ice and destroyed it a bit. Adrien confronted Chaos the next morning and she confessed everything under tears and escaped. She returned to the academy where Daffy(name of the girl ) tried to cheer her up. After some time chaos started spending more and more time with daffy. They got closer and closer. The rest of Chaos team was happy for her getting better. Chaos fell in love with daffy and daffy with chaos, but they were to shy to confess. When chaos felt ready ,it was discovered that Daffy was a vampire spy from another kingdom. Daffy disapeared. Desprate to find her, chaos abandoned the group and searched everywhere for her. Ecentually she found her fighting for her life. Chaos helped her but when everything seemed finally over , one of the monsters shot a black crystal through chaos and died. Daffy tried to save her but her healing powers failed. In the end daffy ralized that her blood powers(she can control her blood and has seemimgly endless acces to blood) were gone and that her reeal bloot had healing powers. So daffy cut off her hand and used her blood to save chaos. She brought her back to the academy and wanted to leave but adrien , ivy and bonbon didnt let her go. No one wanted daffy to leave. She was a hero now. So daffy stayed and when Chaos woke up they funally confessed their feelings to each other and kissed Category:Female Category:Kemonomimi Category:Princess